Plan Worthy of Athena
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "Okay, so I'm going to go with defense plan B, which means I need you and you to- That isn't gonna work." Just because you're an Ares kid, that doesn't mean you can't have your own plan worthy of Athena. Clarisse-centric One-Shot.


**A/N I have **_**no **_**idea where this came from. It just sorta popped up. It takes place after BotL, during a Capture The Flag game. I just thought Clarisse deserved some fame. I mean, everyone just thinks of her as the dumb fighter girl, but Ares is God of War, and a huge part of war is planning, and getting in your enemy's head. So, tell me if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Cleary not Rick Riordan. Characters belong to him.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"Okay, so I'm going to go with defense plan B," Annabeth told her team for Capture the Flag, "Which means I need you and you to-" Clarisse interrupted her.

"That isn't gonna work." The group collectively gasped. No one ever went against Annabeth and her attack plans.

"No offense, Clarisse, but Athena is Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing," Annabeth told her, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It wasn't working.

"Look, most of your plans are good, and I have no problem doing what you say if we're gonna win, but I'm telling you, it's _not _going to work tonight." Clarisse said stubbornly, not backing down.

"And why is that?"

"Cause _Percy's _on the other team."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "So? I could kick Seaweed Brain's but any day," She stated confidently.

"Oh, it's not that," Clarisse pointed out, "I don't doubt that. It's just, when you were making all these plans, who was right there next to you?" Annabeth's widened, and she let out a gasp. "Exactly. And what, per say, do you think is in that book over there?" She asked, pointing to the blue binder Percy and his team were flipping through.

"Percy's-" She gasped again. "Percy doesn't _make _plans!"

"Correct again, wise girl. Now, watch and learn." She walked over to an Apollo camper, George, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled evilly and nodded. Then, he lobbed a flaming arrow into the air, heading straight for Percy's 'playbook'.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth just about yelled. "You can't fire weapons before the game! We're gonna get disqualified!"

"Not if Jake follows my lead." Clarisse said smugly.

"Wha-?" Jake Mason didn't have time to finish, for Clarisse had shoved him into the very same camper that had recently fired the arrow. Just then, the arrow hit its target, which spontaneously burst into flames.

Percy, red with anger, shouted, "Chiron! They have prematurely attacked! Foul!"

Chiron looked questioningly at Annabeth's team. "Well?" He asked them.

Apparently, something in Jake's mind clicked. "Oh my gods! Percy, I'm so sorry! I tripped over a log, and fell into George as he was loading an arrow!"

George nodded. "It's my bad, dude. Won't happen again."

Percy looked expectantly at Chiron. "They say it was an accident, and I have no evidence to prove them otherwise. Ten more minutes to strategize." Percy grumbled angrily and went back to his team.

"Okay, but I can still use the plan I was going to, right?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

Clarisse shook her head. "He might not be able to show his team, but he's still seen every one of your plans."

"Okay then, if you're so smart, what do we do now?"

"Use my plan." Clarisse pulled out a piece of wrinkly notebook paper from her back pocket. "I've been saving this to use against you, but I guess this is a good time."

"There's no way this'll work!" Annabeth said as she looked over the paper. "It would take weeks of specific training!"

"I know," Clarisse replied. She then gestured to Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll, who were talking to one of the smallest - and youngest - girls at camp. "Is she ready?"

"Ask her yourself," Travis told her.

"I am!" The little girl shouted.

Clarisse let out a good-natured laugh. "Good. How about the Demeter Cabin?" She asked, turning to Katie.

"Ready for action. We've been training with what you told us for weeks, and Michael and I have paired each Apollo kid with a Demeter." Katie looked smug. No one was going to call Demeter kids 'tree-huggers' after today.

Annabeth was surprised, to say the least. "You've really thought this out, haven't you?" She asked Clarisse.

"You bet. It's time for the underdogs to get some credit." After giving her team a nice pep talk, Chiron announced that it was time to start. Annabeth couldn't help but smile when she saw the blue team breaking out in arguments and Percy rubbing his temples.

As the teams lined up on opposite sides of the river - Ares, Athena, Apollo, Demeter, and Hermes on red; Poseidon, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus on Blue - Percy looked surprised. "You're not sending anyone to the forest?" Annabeth was about to answer, but Chiron signaled the start of the game.

Just as Percy was about to lead the blue team across the river, Clarisse shouted, "Katie, now!"

Katie, smiling smugly, commanded her cabin," Demeter, ten by twenty-five!" The Demeter Cabin proceeded to create a giant wall of organic material ten feet tall and twenty-five feet long. The blue team was dumbfounded.

Clarisse, however, was fully in control. "All right! Now, Ares, Athena, Hermes, _ATTACK!_"

Katie, still directing her cabin, told them, "Open holes at four, eight and twelve." They did as told, and the warriors flooded through. The blue team certainly had their hands full.

Michael Yew was commanding his troops as well. "Archers, positions!" The Apollo archers took their spots against the wall, along with their Demeter partners. It was a good strategy really. The archers had the Demeter campers open holes in the wall to fire, and close them while they reloaded.

Clarisse and Annabeth walked over to Katie, Travis and Connor, and the small Hermes girl. "You ready?"

"As we'll ever be," The twins replied in unison.

"Okay. The only flaw is we're going in blind. I'm gonna send you in on the left-"

"Bad idea," Katie interrupted. "I can feel the vibrations of the plants. There's an abundance of fighting on either side. I'd go for it dead center." The small group looked at Clarisse.

"Alright, I'm going to have to trust you. Stoll, and . . . Stoll, you protect this girl as if your life depended on it. And it does, cause if she comes back with _one scratch, _I'll kill you. Got it?" The Stolls nodded nervously. "And you," She crouched down so she was eye level with the girl, grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Run like the wind. Don't let anything distract you. Your big bros have your back. Just get the flag, and run back. I promise the whole will be open. Okay?" The girl nodded solemnly. "Good. Now, go get in position." The four campers went and stood near the wall, The three Hermes children preparing to run. The plan was simple. Katie would open a whole, and the three would run through. Travis and Connor on either side, the girl in the middle. The Stolls were armed, given the job of keeping enemies away from her. She was just to get the flag.

Easy, right?

Annabeth wasn't so convinced. "Are you sure about this? She's only eight."

Clarisse nodded. "It will work."

"You're awfully compassionate towards small children. Much nicer than you are to the older ones."

"Yeah, well, no one was nice to me when I was little. I didn't think it was fair. Don't tell anyone though, or I'll kick your butt."

Annabeth laughed. "You know, you're not _that _bad, I guess."

Clarisse eyed her suspiciously, then sighed. "Yeah, you either, I guess. But don't go getting all mushy on me. We're about to win this thing." She turned her attention back to Capture the Flag. "Alright Katie! Do it!" Katie opened up a whole just big enough for the trio, and they sprinted through quickly so as not to give the enemy a chance to cross. Clarisse could only hear what was going on. After a few minutes, she decided it was time to reopen the hole. "Katie, open." She did, and her, Clarisse and Annabeth gasped when they were met with a wall of water.

"Dang it, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth muttered to herself. "I should have planned for this."

"No. It was my plan." Clarisse looked down. Then, as if a thought struck her, clenched her fists. "I promised to have the hole opened. I can't let her down! I have to do something.

On the other side, the trio was running back to the wall. The Stolls looked nervously at each other. They were about to tell the small one to retreat to the forest, but she spoke before them, holding the flag even tighter. "She promised. We'll make it." And with that, they kept going.

Back on the red team base, Annabeth had formed a plan. You could almost see the light bulb go off. "Clarisse, follow me."

She did, albeit warily."What are we doing?"

"We're gonna jump through the wall."

"And then?"

"Not sure."

"Okay then."

The kept running, and when the time came, jumped to the hole. As Annabeth suspected, Percy didn't want to hurt her, so he brought it to more of a liquid state. They were on enemy lands.

With no plan.

Acting purely on impulse, Clarisse started shouting orders to her troops. She made sure she and Annabeth were unmatched, and sent Annabeth after Percy, while she went for the girl holding the flag. She tackled the unsuspecting Son of Poseidon, and held her knife to his throat. "Take it down." He shook his head defiantly, so she shoved the tip a little closer. "Take. It. _Down._" This time he obliged, though grudgingly.

Meanwhile, Clarisse was making her way to her tough trio. She scooped up the girl, flag trailing behind like a cape, and ran for the water. "Katie, bring the wall down!" Just in time, the vines shrank back in the ground, and Clarisse jumped over the river.

They had won. They had _won_!

The blue team's groaning was drowned out in a sea of red team cheers. Everyone ran over and lifted Clarisse and the girl on their shoulders, chanting their names. Even Annabeth had to admit that it was a good idea. She stood up, and put her hand out for Percy, and pulled him up. Then, she smacked him.

"If you ever, _ever_, copy my plays again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Point taken. You did good today."

"Actually, it was all Clarisse."

"Really?"

". . .Some might even call hers a plan worthy of Athena."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N So? How was it? I liked it, but Clarisse is also one of my favorite characters. She was probably a little OOC, but I guess it was kinda meant to be that way. Not that I **_**like **_**being OOC, but I got tired of all the I-Can't-Do-Anything-But-Hurt-People Clarisse's people make. I liked it. Review, please. Fangirl, CC, flame, anything! Oh, and I have a poll, if you wanna check it out. (Wink, wink. Hint, **_**HINT**_**,)**


End file.
